helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
List of Hello! Project Hina Fes Units
Since it's founding, the annual Hello! Project Hina Fest has featured solo performances from a handful of Hello! Project members chosen by lottery. In 2015, 2-member and 3-member shuffle units were added to the lottery. In 2016, 3-member, 4-member, 5-member, and 6-member shuffle units were added. The members of each unit are tasked with creating a name for the unit under which they performed and were credited with. 2015 Units Date Shimai Date Shimai (伊達姉妹; Date Sisters) consists of Morning Musume '15 member Ishida Ayumi and ANGERME member Sasaki Rikako. They performed "DANCE & CHANCE" during the ℃-ute Premium show. The group name is the family name of feudal lord Date Masamune (伊達政宗), who ruled the Tohoku region including what is now Ishida and Sasaki's home prefecture Miyagi, and the word shimai meaning "sisters." Hagatamu Hagatamu (はがたむ) consists of Morning Musume '15 member Haga Akane and ANGERME member Tamura Meimi. They performed "Suki Sugite Baka Mitai" during the ANGERME & Juice=Juice Premium show. The group name comes from Haga's full family name and the first two syllables of Tamura's family name - Haga and Tamu'''ra. Hamizu '''Hamizu (ハミーズ) consists of Morning Musume '15 member Kudo Haruka and ANGERME member Murota Mizuki. They performed Yuujou ~Kokoro no Busu ni wa Naranee!~ at the Morning Musume '15 Premium show. The group name comes from the first syllable of Kudo's given name and the first two syllables of Murota's given name - Ha'ruka and '''Mizu'ki. Patisserie '''Patisserie (パティスリー) consists of Morning Musume '15 member Iikubo Haruna, Juice=Juice member Uemura Akari, and Country Girls member Shimamura Uta. They performed "Ajisai Ai Ai Monogatari" during the Morning Musume '15 Premium show. The group name is the French word for a pastry and cake shop, as well as a pun for "party of three." Suzuki Kanon ni Peaberry wo Soete Suzuki Kanon ni Peaberry wo Soete (鈴木香音にピーベリーを添えて; Suzuki Kanon Served with Peaberry) consists of Morning Musume '15 members Suzuki Kanon and Sayashi Riho, and ANGERME member Wada Ayaka. They performed "Tanpopo" during the ANGERME and Juice=Juice Premium show. The group name comes from Peaberry, a SATOYAMA unit that Wada and Sayashi previously were part of, and member Suzuki Kanon's full name. SYS SYS consists of ℃-ute member Nakajima Saki, and Juice=Juice members Takagi Sayuki and Miyazaki Yuka. They performed "Kawaii Kare" during the ℃-ute Premium show. The group name comes from the first letter of each of their given names - S'aki, '''Y'uka, and 'S'ayuki. 2016 Units trugranful '''trugranful (ゥルーグランフル) consists of ANGERME members Nakanishi Kana and Tamura Meimi, and Juice=Juice member Miyamoto Karin. They will perform during the Morning Musume '16 Premium show. The group name comes from the English meanings of kanji in each of their given names - 実 from Meimi (芽実) meaning "tru'th," 香 from Kana (香菜) meaning "fra'gran'ce," and 佳 from Karin (佳林) meaning "beauti'ful." AAAa AAAa (あああぁ; pronounced A Four) consists of ℃-ute member Suzuki Airi, Juice=Juice member Uemura Akari, Kobushi Factory member Hamaura Ayano, and Morning Musume '16 member Haga Akane. They will perform during the Juice=Juice + Country Girls Premium show. The group name comes from the members having the same first letter in their given names - A'''. The small form of "a" (ぁ) represents Haga as the smallest member in the group. Tsubomi Factory '''Tsubomi Factory (つぼみファクトリー) consists of Kobushi Factory members Nomura Minami, Taguchi Natsumi, and Inoue Rei, Tsubaki Factory member Niinuma Kisora, and ANGERME member Kamikokuryo Moe. They will perform during the ANGERME + Kobushi Factory Premium show. The group name comes from Kobushi Factory and Tsubaki Factory, which everyone in the unit except for Kamikokuryo are members of. The "tsubomi" in the name means "flower bud", and refers to Kamikokuryo Moe as she just debuted this year and her name contains the kanji 萌 meaning "sprout". 6 Pack 6 Pack (6パック) consists of ℃-ute member Yajima Maimi, ANGERME member Katsuta Rina, Morning Musume '16 members Ishida Ayumi, Kudo Haruka, and Ogata Haruna, and Kobushi Factory member Kishimoto Yumeno. They will perform during the ℃-ute Premium show. The group name was proposed by Ishida and Kudo to Yajima because most of the members have nice abs. Category:2015 Units Category:2015 Disbanded Category:Date Shimai Category:Hagatamu Category:Hamizu Category:Patisserie Category:One-Shot Units Category:Suzuki Kanon ni Peaberry wo Soete Category:SYS Category:2016 Units Category:2016 Disbanded Category:Trugranful Category:AAAa Category:Tsubomi Factory Category:6 Pack